Love at first sight
by Jade-Bambrough
Summary: Bella and Edward abruptly meet in a cafe, They find out they are in the same college, in the same class, and im not too good at summaries so read this to find out more!
1. Bella's Beginning

BPOV

Well. As usual, i look tired with bags under my eyes, and i smell of burnt cheese. Well i suppose thats what i get for saying yes to Renee when she asks for help IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT with baking. I couldn't turn her down though. She's been doing weird stuff ever since my dad Charlie left us.

Today is the first day of college. Ive been looking forward to it since last fall when i realised id get to spend more time with my dad one and only college is within walking distance of my dad and kerry's new flat. Oh i forgot to tell you. I have a new "step mom" and she just looovees kids.

"BELLA, get your butt in here! Your father is on the T.V!" This will be interesting. How does a policeman manage to get himself on T.V?

"Coming mom," I replied as i stuffed my burnt cheese and pickle pasta lunch into my bag, and grabbed my coffee in a plastic cup off the counter. I find it amazing that i can fit an extra set of clothes, books, a pencil case, and my lunch in one tiny bag.

I walked into the living room to see my mother leaning against the wall in histerics glaring at the T.V. It was a program about apes on the animal planet channel.

"There he is! Look! The resemblance is uncanny! Look he is even throwing poop at his wife, just like your father did and still does to me!" Her sense of humour becomes stranger everyday.

"...Very funny mom, apes cant get married, and its 8:32. Im going to be late. I'l be back at 6:30, I'm dropping by dads place straight after school" I thought i would make it out the door in time before she could say anything about my plans tonight but i was wrong.

"SO! Now HE gets to know about your day before i do?! i can remember not so long ago young lady, you hated his guts for walking out on us, and you were..."

"OK OK MOM! Sheesh get a grip! It doesn't matter who finds out first! Its going to be the same information! I promise to inform you of every little detail from when i fall over, to when i scratch my blinking head. HAPPY NOW?! "I instantly regretted my sarcastic tone as soon as i spoke. I hate being mean to mom. Especially after what she's been through.

"Dinner will be on the table by 7, don't be late" were her final words before she retired to the kitchen and closed the door behind her. I felt her pain as i shuddered in instant regret.

I walked over to my new car that my fathers friend son kindly assembled for me, and dumped my bag into the passenger seat. In only 7 minutes time, i would officially be a college girl.


	2. Cringe C'afe

Of course i was late. Traffic was bad, and today just wasn't my day. I had to speed my way round the car lot, racing to try and get to remaining spaces, and failed miserably, leaving me the only available option of parking next to a cafe outside of campus. I edged my way in gently in my brand new car, carefully avoiding the Mercedes and jeep parked perfectly in front and to the rear of me. When i opened my door and got out, my foot was caught in the seat belt, naturally, causing my coffee to catapult out of my hands and splash onto the bottom of my shirt. Why oh why did I have to be cursed with my mothers bad luck?

I'm now thankful there was no spaces in the car park,and that i packed an extra set of clothes just in case i ruined whatever i was wearing. I can just quickly pop into that cafe and into the loos and change. I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked into the cafe. It wasn't very busy, but this was probably due to the fact of it being 8:40 and its main customers would be sitting down in the registration block right now, which is where i should be.

I ran towards the toilets staring at my feet and trying to cover the coffee stain to prevent any un-necessary embarrassment, and then in a split second i spotted a foot. It was too late, i walked into whoever was standing directly outside the toilets, and whoever it was found it annoyingly funny. I looked up to find my anger fade as i saw the most perfect face.

"WOAAHHH someone's in a hurry to get to the loo." He said as i stared in amazement of how un-cannily similar his voice sounded in comparison to his perfect face.

"ye.... Erm i was.... erm... I was ... i erm..." I felt my face redden.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be in your way, I'll move, I have to get going anyway, I can't be late for the first day of school!" and with that, he left in what seemed like no time at all. I stood there reminiscing over the conversation which has just barely took place. I felt myself go even redder as i realised that i avoided his statement, which would have lead him to think that i truly needed to .. GO. Oh god, today is the worst day of my life. I ran into the girls toilets, and into a cubicle, i changed quickly then ran to the registration building where i was greeted by a lady holding a campus map.

"Quickly young lady, they are announcing class details now"

And with that, i grabbed the map she was handing me, smiled, and walked in. I grabbed the first available seat.

"...And now, those majoring in any science listen carefully because this applies to you"

It was the sound of the head, he was giving directions to a building, and telling us who was going where. I listened to where biology majors needed to go then got up and followed my assigned biology teacher. There was around 25 of us walking out of the building following our new teacher to class, and i was in middle of the semi formed line following the teacher. I felt a tap on my right shoulder.

"OHH its you! Hey I didn't think we'd meet again so soon!" It was the perfect guy from the cafe

"Im Edward, and im sorry for being so rude earlier, and have you changed your shirt?"

He remembered me! And he remembered what I was wearing! I felt a tingle of excitement ripple through me.

"Oh hi Edward, I'm Bella, yeah I changed my shirt, I spilt coffee all over the last one" He laughed that same soft laugh in satisfaction.

"Well nice to meet you bella, I.."

"CLASS! This isn't 'Talk to a neighbour' studies, its biology, now SHUT UP and HURRY UP!"

The excited mumbling and stir of the first day of college quickly faded. If only I had have chosen 'Talk to a neighbour studies' instead of biology, I would be able to talk to Edward all day long.


	3. Heart break

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**Guys, if your liking the story, review and more chapters will appear quicker, reviews are my motivation and the more reviews i receive, the quicker i write **__****__** Big thanks to grace'cullen.x who helped me upload this story x**_

EPOV

We arrived at our class and the teacher, Miss Smith, assigned us to permanent seats according to who you were standing next to in the line, i was really lucky, as i was stood next to Bella, a girl i think and hope i will get to know pretty well. She was so incredibly beautiful. I found myself staring at her for most of our biology lesson, and when i wasn't staring at her, i was day dreaming about her. Every nod she made when she noted down a point that came to sudden realisation in her head, every raise of her perfect eye brows, which resulted in perfect creases forming in her forehead went un-noticed by me, everything about her was so unbelievably beautiful. Even the way in which she dropped her pen to the floor.

"Oh allow me" i figured the gentleman approach was my only way to leave an impression; she seemed totally oblivious of me.

"Thanks." Was the only word she said as she took back her pen, and faced the front again.

What else could i do? She wasn't even conscious of my blatant attention seeking movements. I don't know how many times i "accidentally" nudged her with my elbow, or "accidentally" half fell off my chair. Nothing was working, and i was going to have to act quick before anyone else got to her.

BPOV

Jeez and i thought i was the only non co-ordinated being in the whole world. Edward (the guy i met in the cafe) was even clumsier then me. He fell off his chair i don't know how many times in 1st lesson, and i couldn't do anything but ignore him. It was so difficult not being able to laugh, or look at him, but i couldn't, the stupid teacher was staring at me ALL through-out the lesson, and i didn't dare take my eyes away from that black board in fear of a detention on the first ay of school.

1st lesson was almost over and everyone was gathering up their things. I picked up my pencil case and books and was just about to get up out of my chair when Edward spoke.

"Hey bella, i just wanted to know... What are you doing after school?"

GOD DAMN MY PARENTS. Why did i have to be going to dad's after school? And if i tell Edward that me, an almost 18 year old girl, HAS to go to her fathers house after school to tell him about my day he's just going to laugh at me.

"Oh I'm erm, I cant sorry I'm busy"

The expression on his face made me feel almost guilty.

"Oh... I see, Well I guess I'l see you around Bella" he grabbed his books and slipped out the door. I was about to go after him but then Miss smith called my name.

"Bella Swan? BELLA SWAN?" It was obvious she didn't know which pupil was bella swan, she was just shouting "bella swan" in every direction.

"Yes thats me miss Smith" I said i was walked towards her desk.

"Oh ok dear, I just received an email from the student office. Its regarding your mother. I'm sorry to say she's in hospital in the emergency ward and your father wants you there" I felt my eyes tingle

"Someone called Jacob is waiting outside to pick you up, and bella I'm really sor..." I was out of that room before she could even finish that sentence. I ran down the stairs, my eyes swelling up in anticipation of what was waiting for me at that hospital. I shoved all of my stuff in my bag as i ran, and then spotted Jakes car. As i got closer to the car, I saw Jake in the driver's seat leaning over to open the passenger door for me. I got in, then broke down.

"Come on Bells, everything is going to be ok, people have heart attacks all the time and recover very quickly"

"SHE HAD A HEART ATTACK?!? WHAT ARE WE DOING STILL HERE!! DRIVE GOD DAMN IT!"

Jacob turned the key in the ignition, and slammed his foot down on the gas. We drove, extremely quickly, to the hospital in silence. I regretted talking to Jake like that, but I don't think i could have said sorry without crying.

We arrived at the hospital within a few minutes, and saw my dad Charlie at the doors. My eyes welled up again as he slowly walked towards me as Jacob and I left the car.

"Bells im so sorry, I didn't know what to do, I thought you would want to be with her"

"...I...It...Its ok dad, y... you did the right thing" He gave me a bear hug and kissed my forehead before letting me go. Jacob grabbed my hand and then we all walked inside.


	4. Too late

Too late

She was just lying there. Eyes closed, arms by her side with drips and monitors surrounding her. The only sound filling the room was the faint beep of the heart monitor, and the fuzz of a radio in the distance. Jacob squeezed my hand to comfort me, but it didn't soothe me try as he might.

"Bells are you sure you're up to seeing her like this, I can..."

"no dad I'm fine" I said, cutting him off mid-sentence.

The door opened then, and i could see doctor in a white coat, and a pale complexion on the other side of the glass door.

He smiled a sympathetic smile as he walked in and walked straight over to the notes at the bottom of my mother's bed.

"She's doing well you know, I can guarantee you she will be fine" said the doctor, as he clipped more notes to the clipboard.

"I'm doctor Cullen" He said, turning around to face us, and when he did, i couldn't help but drop my jaw. His face was so pure, so rich. He reminded me of another certain perfected specimen i had met that very same day. Edward.

"She should be awake by tomorrow evening, don't worry she only looks in a bad state, its all those drugs she's got pumping through her that is making her seem this weak, she will come round shortly, don't you worry" And with that, he winked at us, gave a cheeky grin, and left.

I walked over to wear she lay, and hesitantly reached out for her delicate looking hand. I slowly sat down on the chair opposite her.

"Well I better get going, I have to get back to school. Call me if you need anything Bella, I'm just a dial away" Jacob said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him, nodded, then looked back over to my mom

I must have sat there for hours, because before i knew it, Jacob was back from school, and a nurse was shooing us away because visiting hours were over.

"I'l give you a lift Bella, Charlie said to tell you to stay at his tonight, but you can go to your moms to collect some stuff if you want"

"...Erm... ok.. But what about my car? Its still parked outside the c'afe?"

"Oh, well, i can drive my car to your house, then walk up to campus and get your car, or i could just drive us to the cafe and you can pick up your car"

"I think you should just drive me to the cafe, then I wont be putting you to any trouble..."

"Dont be silly Bella, nothing is too much trouble for you" and he put his arms around me and held me. I missed Jacobs hugs, they were something i relied upon a lot in the past, especially through the hard times when mom and dad were breaking up. He made me feel so loved and safe, and warm to say the least.

We walked out the room, and Jacob put his arm around my shoulders, he only let go when we had to get into his car. We both put our seatbelts on, and began the 10 minute drive to campus.

After a few minutes, the sky got darker, and the clouds got greyer. Droplets of water started to land on the windscreen, causing the wipers to kick into action. When we arrived at the cafe, my car was in the same spot, but the cars parked directly in front and behind mine were no longer there. Jacob pulled up next to my car, and started taking off his jacket

"What are you doing? Its raining you fool!" I couldn't understand his actions. He laughed and got out the car. He walked round the front of the car and opened my door, holding up his jacket above my head as i got out.

"I was keeping you dry. Not such a fool now am i?" he laughed as he spoke, and reached out to wipe the stray drop of water that landed on my cheek.

"Sorry Jake, but sometimes you are difficult to understand and..." He leant in towards my neck.

"_No need to apologise Bella, and just remember I'm always here for you, no matter what time it is, or what it's about, I'm only a phone call away" _his whisper sounded sosoft and delicate, nothing like Jacob himself. I hugged him then, in the knowledge of his eternal friendship.

"Thanks Jacob, it means alot"

We walked the very few steps to my car together, with his jacket above my head and said our goodbyes. I got into my car and headed in the direction of my mothers house, fearing the silence that would be waiting for me.

**EPOV**

I was getting quite worried now. I have been in this cafe since after school and Bella's car is still here. Im not stalking her or anything, but its hard to forget such a pretty face. I mean, i know she said she was busy, but i would have thought that she would take her car with her to wherever she was going.

Just when i had almost given up hope, i saw her. She was sitting in a car with someone. She was safe at least.

I got up out of my seat in the cafe, and walked closer to the glass window. I was having trouble seeing so far away, especially in the rain. A boy got out, about the same age as us, and walked around to the passenger seat where bella was sitting. This was not good. When she got out, the expression i saw on his face when his eyes met hers told it all. He was her boyfriend, i could tell that much. They were looking into each others eyes so desperately, and longingly it was almost sickening.

He bent down to her neck and she smiled in gratitude. I think he was kissing her and i had to look away. I hated this boy so much already and i didn't even know him, the jelousy and rejection i felt at that moment was enough to last a lifetime.

I had to calm down, or else id end up doing something i regret. I sat back down at the nearest table and took some long deep breaths. I didn't look up until another few minutes, and when i did they were gone. I was too late, she was already in love, and what sort of a person would i be if i tried to come between them? I had to try and forget her, one way or another, i didn't know how and It didn't help that I was sitting in the very same place we met. She was already ruling my life and i couldn't stop it.

**If you're enjoying the story, PLEASE REVIEW! I cannot stress enough how much reviews mean to me, and the more I receive, the more I will want to write! Thanks x**


End file.
